The Story Of Jericho
by Silver winged moon
Summary: My version of Jericho's story, from before he became Jericho, to when he met the teen titans.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you may recognize.**

Chapter 1

On the outskirts of Metropolis in a decent sized manor, the music of a piano wafted out. Seated at the piano was a little boy with wavy blond hair, startling green eyes, and sporting black jeans, a light blue t-shirt, and white sneakers.

However, despite the fact that he was couldn't have been more than 7 years old, his fingers skillfully flowed over the keys, playing songs that only a master musician could ever _hope_ to play.

On the sofa across from him, sat a lovely woman, with hazel locks and sharp blue eyes. She was decked in white leggings, and a white detective like coat. At the sound of a door opening and closing quietly, she swivelled her head back to see a boy, around 11, with blond hair and blue eyes. Following closely behind him was a girl, around 10, with blue eyes and surprisingly natural white hair.

Both were sneaking up behind the focused pianist, then with a shout, they tackled him in a tickle assault. The woman having anticipated this, simply shook her head, and turned to smile at her approaching husband, who shared the same looks as their daughter.

"Grant! Rose! Leave Joey alone and go change out of your taekwondo uniforms", the woman scolded the kids.

"Cmon Addie, they were only playing", the man, Addie's husband, defended.

"Fine", Addie sighed. "But please Slade, try be home earlier tonight. It worries me when you come home late."

Giving only a reassuring smile, Slade grabbed a duffel bag, then once again took his leave. Taking the cue, Grant and Rose scurried upstairs to change, leaving Addie to gather her papers and Joey to slide onto the sofa.

"Alright Joey, Grant and Rose are babysitting you while daddy and I are working. So remember to listen to your older siblings and be in bed by 9", Addie told her youngest son.

Joey obediently nodded, accepting the quick hug from his rushing mother. Seconds after the door had closed behind her, his two older siblings raced down the steps, both wearing jeans, but Grant had a grey hoodie with converse, and Rose had a black hoodie with boots.

"So my fellow troublemakers...LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Grant shouted popping out a soda bottle.

A couple of soda bottles, chip bags, candy wrappers, and movies later, Joey lay asleep with Rose and Grant frozen in a staring contest. Finally after 2 excruciatingly painful minutes, Rose sat back in triumph.

"Ha! I win! I get to tuck in Joey while you have to cleanup the mess", Rose whisper-sang.

"Hmph. You don't have shove it in my face", Grant muttered.

Carefully, Rose scooped up her little brother and carried him to his room. As she pulled the blanket over his small form, she couldn't help but think of how young he looked when he was asleep. When he played professional music or made his expert artwork, she would sometimes forget that he was barely seven.

Sighing, she gently closed the door, then descended down the staircase. Suddenly a crash sounded in the living room. That was where Grant was! Not bothering to keep quiet, she thundered down the steps to see Grant facing off against a ninja like figure. Using the element of surprise to her advantage, she nailed the ninja with a flying kick, courtesy of her father.

Grant locked eyes with her for only a second when the windows exploded. Both Wilsons were sent flying backwards into the rubble as a man stepped in front of them. His costume had a black top, a red belt, light blue leggings, long red boots, and a silver cowl that covered his head and his right arm.

A terrified shout followed by crash that resonated from upstairs, had Grant and Rose alert and at the ready. One of the costumed man's goons came forward holding a small struggling form, his gloved hand over the younger's eyes.

"The kid was being difficult and he has some sort of weird, freaky control powers he can use when he looks at you", the goon holding Joey captive informed.

Grant and Rose barely suppressed their panic at the fact that some strangers now knew about their little brother's powers.

"Good work everyone. Now load them up and do not let any of them escape", the costumed man informed his goons before turning to the Wilson kids. "Now don't even _think_ about trying anything. And during your stay with us, you may call me Jackal."

 **So this is my first story, and sorry if teen titans is getting kinda old, but this idea has been floating around my head for forever. So please please please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the views from the last chapter! Here's chapter 2**

Chapter 2

The ride to Jackal's hideout had been anything _but_ nice. Joey had been having the perfect day; he had completed his Metropolis city painting, and had been having an awesome mini-party with his siblings. Yep, everything had been going right until he'd been roused from his sleep by a scary man clothed in a black ninja suit. Then he'd been so spooked that he'd made eye contact, possessed the ninja, and taken out the other 2 guys in the room. But, one of the ninjas hadn't been as dazed as he had appeared, so when Joey had left the ninja's body the other had jumped him.

So there he was, wrists bound, and riding in the back with his brother and sister. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the vehicle pulled to a stop.

"Alright kids, get out! And don't even let the thought about escaping cross your minds."

"And don't worry, you'll only get hurt if your old man doesn't comply to our demands", the ninjas, Jackal's goons bickered.

'Daddy? What do they want with daddy?' Joey thought. As they were herded into the hideout, Joey could've sworn that he glimpsed a shadow race through the rafters. By the uneasy looks on Grant and Rose's faces, it was obvious that they must've seen it too. 'Was it a superhero coming to rescue them? Maybe it was Superman? Or Batman?' Honestly, Joey couldn't have cared if it was Green Lantern, he just wanted to be back home with mommy and daddy, safe and away from Jackal. The increased grip on Joey's shoulders suddenly jolted him from his thoughts. Pained grunts and randomly falling ninjas had everyone tense and alert. Just when the tension and anticipation had become nearly unbearable, two figures dropped from above.

"What is this! You should have faced me upfront instead of sneaking through the rafters! Now come out from the shadows Terminator!" Jackal shouted in outrage.

Then slowly, as though magic, a man in black-grey armor and a half orange, half black mask emerged from the darkness. Trailing nervously behind him was none other than Addie Wilson. 'But, if mommy was here', Joey thought 'then that meant that the man was'-

"Dad", Grant gasped, while at the same time Jackal hissed "Deathstroke."

"So I see you brought your wife Terminator, well that's just one more life that you'll have to pay for if you don't comply to my needs", Jackal said.

"And what exactly is it that you want Jackal", Slade growled. "It has come to my attention that you have murded one of my clients, and so now, all you have to do is tell me which client of yours made that request", Jackal explained.

Joey held his breath nervously, knowing exactly what would befall him and his siblings if his father didn't comply. As his father revealed his answer, Joey felt his heart sink into his stomach. He had said _no._ Almost in slow motion his captor raised a sickenly sharp blade to his throat. It was all he could focus on, the rapidly approaching blade, the simple creation that could, no _would_ , end his short life so swiftly. In his surroundings he could hear his family fighting around him, the shrieks of wounded ninjas falling around him, Rose and Grant already having turned on their captors.

His life came rushing towards him all at once, the beautiful art he had created, the music pieces he had composed, the time he had discovered his powers, watching his siblings training in martial arts with their father...

Their father. _Their_ father. _Their_ father who was now going to be responsible for his death. At all this racing through Joey's mind, he barely registered the fight raging around him, or Slade racing to stop his son's throat from being slit. The only thing that truly registered, was the "sorry kid", from his captor as the blade pierced his throat.

 **Well, that was intense! And don't worry Joey is alive! Please review, cause more reviews =more chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you may recognize.**

Chapter 3

It had been two months since what was now dubbed 'the accident'. It had been two months since Joey had woken up in a hospital bed with his mother sobbing hysterically, murmuring that his father had lost his eye and just left them. It had been two months since he came to the horrible realization that he would never be able to use his voice again. He was _mute._

Now he sat trapped in the manor until his siblings got home from taekwondo lessons. Glaring at the sign language book that he was being forced to learn, he stole a quick glance at his mom, sadly noting the disarrayed hair, rumpled pyjamas, and dark circles underneath her eyes. After the first week that Joey had come home from the hospital, Addie had sunk into a constantly depressed state, frozen staring out the window, waiting for a husband that would never return.

A quiet click of a door closing seemed to thunder through the still mansion. In the same manner as someone would act in a lion's den, Grant and Rose entered the living room, Rose making a beckoning motion as and Grant pointing upstairs. Understanding, Joey closed the book and scurried after his brother and sister.

"So Joey", Rose started."If I'm not mistaken, you and I have an appointment at the park."

"And don't worry about mom, my math teacher loaded us with homework for the weekend, so I'll stay here with her", Grant informed. At his nod, Rose grinned, threw him over her shoulder, and raced out the front door.

Joey and Rose had decided to simply sit on the grass in comfortable silence, until a crow decided to land near them. With a smirk, Joey snapped his fingers, gaining the bird's attention, then stared in into its eyes. Black replaced white in the shocking green eyes, and the bird found itself no longer in control of itself. Rose smiled widely as Joey as the crow hopped onto her arm and gave her a wink. It soon became a game, Rose using her superhuman abilities that she and Grant had inherited from their father, caught any small animal that she could find and brought it back to Joey for him to take control of.

As all good things must come to an end, the sun began to set as the two siblings got ready to go back home. A sudden gasp caught their attention just as Joey had phased into and out of a bluejay for one last time. Both kids shared a scared glance as they slowly turned around to face the source. A familiar figure clad in blue and red hovered a few feet off the ground, the famous S shield gleaming on his chest. It was none other than the Metropolis city hero himself, Superman.

Both sides stared at each other for a moment, frozen solid in pure shock. Then the Wilson kids were scrambling away, weaving through the park trees, hoping to escape the superhero flying after them overhead.

"Wait! Stop! I need to talk to you!" The man of steel shouted after them.

Rose not believing him gripped Joey's hand tighter, increasing her speed. Exiting the park, they raced around a corner to catch their breath, sighing in relief when Superman continued to fly forwards. After a minute more of rest, the Wilson kids finally headed straight for home, still keeping out a watchful eye for the city's hero. At last when they reached the manor, the siblings scampered upstairs, ignoring the questioning look on Grant's face when they raced to his bedroom window. Peering out seeing nothing, they erupted into giggles, Joey's of course, silent. Their victory was short lived however, when loud knock sounded at the door. Rose and Joey both paled, then paled further when they heard the door open.

All three siblings tiptoed to the staircase, straining to hear the conversation going on downstairs. Their efforts were futile though, when Addie croaked out for Joey to come downstairs. Sending his brother and sister a desperate look, Joey reluctantly descended down the stairs. Just as he had thought, there on the sofa sat the man of steel, the blue and red standing out against the cream white of the decor.

"So Joseph, it has come to my attention that possess some...abilities", Superman began. "And with great power comes great responsibility, so I would like you to come with me to hall of justice to see if we could help you." At Joey's silence Superman's smile began to droop. "Do you need some time to think about it." Silence.

"Joey is mute, so he can't speak", Addie explained. "But he's only seven, so I think that it that it might be best that he goes with you. It'll be good for him." She said, muttering the last part. "Well, I guess that's settled then. I'll come pick you up tomorrow at 8am, if that's alright with you", Superman smiled standing up to leave. Joey could only nod in shock as he processed the fact that he would be taken away from his remaining family.

As soon as Superman left, Joey slowly walked up the steps, only giving his siblings a sad look as he headed for his room. Lying on the bed, he listened to his brother and sister run down the stairs, then engage in a shouting match against their mother. He knew that if he went with Superman, then he would become a superhero and have to _fight_. But he hated fighting, so what else could he do? 'Maybe I can just pack up and run away', a small part of him thought. 'Then I won't have to fight, and Rose, Grant, and Mommy won't be so sad every time they see me and remember...the accident.'

Setting his mind on that decision, he reached under his bed, and emptied out his dark purple backpack. Setting it on the bed, he reached into his closet and pulled out some clothes, making sure not to pack too much. Then as an afterthought, he threw in some songbooks, his toothbrush and toothpaste, some papers and pencils, a hairbrush, and an extra pair of shoes. Now came the tricky part, he walked down the stairs, careful not to wake up his sleeping family (it was now around 10pm), he filled up a waterbottle, and grabbed some school snacks. Then giving one last look to the picture of his family; mommy, Grant, Rose, and even the family's butler, Wintergreen. Then Slade, the man he was unfortunately related to, the man who had betrayed him, the man that he knew that Grant and Rose _still_ looked up to.

Just as he was about to open the front door, he suddenly caught sight of his piano. He couldn't bring any of his instruments with him! 'Great, another day thing that he had to leave behind', he thought. On that last thought, he opened the door, and headed towards the city. As the bright lights came nearer, he finally found what he was looking for. A single blackbird, roosting on the edge of a building, looking proud and strong. Boring his eyes into the bird's, he effortlessly allowed his powers to take control of the bird. The second that he was in control, he leaped into the air flying in no particular direction, only somewhere far away.

 **Sorry, I couldn't update sooner, but school was being more demanding than usual. If you liked the new chapter/the story please review to let me know! Remember, more reviews=more chapters!;)**


	4. Character Bios

**Alright! Here are the character bios of what I want them to be!**

Name: Joseph 'Joey' Wilson

Hero Name: Jericho

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Green

Age: 7;13

Character Bio: Joey lived in Metropolis with his parents, brother, and sister. He was semi-well known music and art prodigy. After 'the accident' where his throat was slit, rendering him mute, he ran away to Tibet. There he became the superhero Jericho and began his hero career.

Name: Grant Wilson

Villain Name: Renegade

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Blue

Age: 11;17

Character Bio: Grant lived in Metropolis with his parents and siblings. He trained with his father and sister in martial arts, then after his little brother ran away, he left his mom and went with his sister to live with their father. There, he completed his training and became Renegade.

Name: Rose Wilson

Villain Name: Ravager

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Blue

Age: 10;16

Character Bio: Rose lived in Metropolis with her parents and brothers. She was trained by her father, alongside her older brother, to become Ravager. Unlike Grant who mostly uses swords, she can also use a staff.

Name: Slade Wilson

Villain Name: Deathstroke/Slade

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Blue

Age: 36;42

Character Bio: Slade is the husband of Adeline Wilson, and the father of Grant, Rose, and Joey. He was secretly the mercenary Deathstroke, until he refused to give up information, and Joey's throat was slit. After the incident, he left his family, only to have Grant and Rose come to live with him. In Jump City, he became Slade, and went up against the Teen Titans. However, he may soon realize that he wants his youngest son back, and he doesn't care what he has to do to get him.

Name: Adeline 'Addie' Wilson

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Age: 36;42

Character Bio: Adeline is the wife of Slade, and the mother of Grant, Rose, and Joey. After Joey's accident, and her husband's leaving, she became shattered and depressed. When it became clear that she couldn't care for her children anymore, they all left her (Joey going to Tibet and Rose and Grant going with Slade).

Robin- 16

Beastboy- 15

Cyborg- 16

Raven- 15

Starfire- 16

 **Sorry this isn't an actual chapter, but the bios had to come sooner or later! (Even if it was pretty early) whispers to self. Anyway, thanks for the views!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for not reviewing. (Hides behind Batman). So without further ado...**

 **YOUR NEW CHAPTER!**

 **So yeah, here you go my patient readers!**

Chapter 4

He had finally arrived in... somewhere. He knew that he was in the mountains, but he just wasn't sure where. It was a long way back down, and the bird that he had 'used' was already gone, so all he could really do was set up a camp or shelter at least. Glancing warily around the mountains he sighed and kicked a small pebble along the rocky terrain. Looking up from where the pebble had landed, he found himself facing a cave in the mountain.

With curiosity rearing it's head, he slowly ventured inside. What he had been expecting was a crummy, dusty hole, but was instead met with a tunnel leading towards a high ceiling, and clean smooth walls, nearly identical to the main hall of a castle. Forgetting his grief, a smile made it's way onto his face, his eyes twinkling in pure joy.

A _waterfall_ was running through the back, crystal liquid pooling into a crater, similar to the fountain he had seen in the mall back at home. Home. Shaking the reminding thoughts from his mind, he shrugged off his backpack and stared at few items that he had brought along.

In a record time, he set out his belongings onto a ledge, and made up a bed from slab of rock and his backpack, serving as a pillow. Lying on a rock near the cave entrance, he stared out into the starry night sky, wondering what the future held in store for him.

The next morning, he found himself in a small town near his mountain. It was a homey little place, filled with smiles and sunshine, a safe little place. The only negativity one would ever find here, would probably be only a simple disagreement between siblings.

Shuffling shyly into store he stared at some candies displayed on a rack, bittersweet memories of sharing some with his father filled his mind. A sudden beeping filled his ears as a shadow appeared outside the window. Realizing what would happen, Joey instantly tackled the storekeeper, just a second before the window exploded.

As the smoke dissipated, a simple robber stood in the gaping whole that had been so abruptly placed in the wall. Taking no notice of Joey, he stalked up to the storekeeper, stereotypically threatening him with a gun for all of his money. Taking the chance, Jericho ran behind a clothes rack, grabbing the closest outfit to him; a purple vest with black leggings, a white long sleeved shirt, purple boots, and gold cuffs to go around his waist, wrists, and the top of his boots.

Quickly changing into the outfit, he took a deep breath and leaped out into the open. At the sight of the little boy dressed like a superhero of sorts, the robber could only stare at him dumbfounded. Joey, taking the opportunity, stared deep into the brown irises of the criminal, and was within him in a second. Not wanting to do anything aggressive with the terrified storekeeper watching, Joey simply decided to climb into an nearby closet, close it, then pop out of the robber's body to tie the doorknobs shut.

Being a small town as it was, it didn't take long for a crowd to build. Panicking at the staring adults, Joey shyly backed against the closet that the robber was locked in. However, contrary to his thoughts, he was mets with smiles and chuckles of "awww! What a cute kid!" Kneeling down to Joey's level, the storekeeper gave him a reassuring grin. "Don't worry about it kid. We're all familiar with superheroes. So what's your name?" Swiping out his notebook, Joey quickly scribbled down ' _My name's Joey Wilson. I'm mute though, so I can't talk"._

Reading over the note, the shopkeeper nodded. "Hmm. Well I'm guessing that because you gave me your real name, you're new at this, right?" Smiling kindly at Joey's shy nod, he continued. "So seeing as you have seemed to take a liking to that outfit, I'll let you keep it as your costume, and even get ahold of more just for you! Then I'm guessing that you live in the mountains, seeing as the store is right by them, and you came from that direction. But, don't worry, we won't pry about the exact location of your living area. Now, do you have a superhero name yet?"

Even as Joey shook his head, he could already see that the storekeeper had predicted that. "Well then, there's a story about a ghost that lives in the mountain, and only comes down when the people of this town are in trouble. The ghost is an amazing fighter and whichever side he's on will _always_ win. Of course, that's a somewhat ability of his. So in the story, the name of the ghost is Jericho. So, Joey. How would you like to be that ghost that helps the town?"

Even as Joey looked around at the citizens of the small town, the look on his face said it all: _I'm in._

 **So I am honestly so sorry for not updating. I've had huge unit tests/midterms that I've been studying like crazy over. Though I will try my best to get on more. And thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciated them. Please feel free to leave a review with any suggestions or feedback. So, until next time!**

 **REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 5

**So "Imma back!" Thank you so much for the reviews and honestly, I could hear a voice at the back of head, nagging me to update on this. So here we go!**

Chapter 5

It had been years since Joey had moved to Tibet and took up residence in the Tibet mountains. He had quickly took the mantle of a superhero there; the superhero, Jericho. Although the crime rate in Tibet was nearly nonexistent, a few stray villains occasionally drifted into the small, peaceful town. Within small towns, news usually spread around pretty quickly, and the small town by the Tibet mountains was no different.

Donning himself into his uniform (the same one he had used on his first day) he would take a secret passage through the mountain, jump into the villain's body, and knock them out (usually by running them into tree or something similar).

Then he would wait until the villain was successfully locked away in the town's small, but secure holding cells, until someone from one of cities would come to take them away. In return for helping them, the townspeople would supply him with living essentials, and in some ways, act as the big family that he'd always wanted. Honestly, Joey wasn't sure how he would've managed without the town at his back.

Once, Professor Zoom, having been on the run from Flash, had coincidentally stopped in their town. Without missing a beat, Jericho had come from the shadows as he always did, then made a shuffle to grab the villain's attention. Locking eyes with him in surprise, Jericho went into his routine of body jumping, knocking out the villain, and allowing the townspeople to lock him up.

True to his legend, Flash came running in, just as Jericho had begun his retreat. Hidden in the shadows, Joey held his breath, waiting as the townspeople fed the scarlet speedster some incredible story. Although incredulous at first, Flash, true to his speedster nature, took off a minute later with Professor Zoom.

Thanking the townspeople for covering for him, Joey made his way back to his mountain dwelling, intent on getting a good night's rest (it was maybe around 11PM). As he settled down for the night, the realization of just having taken down a major villain hit him. The villains he went up against were only common crooks and thieves, the worst being Dr. Light, who had actually run into him in the mountains, screaming something about darkness, ravens, and evil cloaks. All Jericho had really had to do, was to turn on a flashlight, and get the man to follow the light into a holding a small smile at his victory, past and present, he slowly closed his vivid green eyes. Facts about his life continuing to race through his mind.

He had lost his voice because of Jackal. Slade was no longer his father. His powers were of a psychic background, including taking control of the bodies of others, and only to a certain degree: sensing the emotions/intentions of others, channeling energy into force fields and projecting it in energy spheres, and shielding his mind from others. He lived in the Tibet Mountains. He was the superhero Jericho. He was 13 years old now. He . . . he was happy.

Finally, the blissful darkness enveloped him, but all that he was aware of, was that he was happy.

*******************************************LINE BREAK*************************************************

"Where are we going, and why do we have to go there at 5 IN THE MORNING!?" Beast boy groaned in his seat of the Titan jet. Raven merely rolled her eyes at his childish antics. "If you had been listening last night, then you would have heard Robin say that the Hive Five have escaped and hidden themselves near a small town by the Tibet Mountains. So we are heading there to recapture them and bring them back," the hooded girl drawled. "So if you had listened, then you would've headed to sleep earlier," Robin grinned at his green teammate.

"Anyways, according to the files I found, they're relatively peaceful town; they've only had the average thieves and crooks. Though they have stood their own against Dr. Light who apparently went running there after you scared him Rae," Cyborg informed, flinching slightly at the look that Raven gave him for the nickname.

Frowning in sudden confusion, Starfire jumped into the conversation. "Forgive me if I have made a mistake friends, but the file states the Professor of Zooming was taken down by the people of the town." Reexamining the files, Robin's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Of course. Leave it to Flash to not investigate," he muttered, his voice taking on a snarky quality, contrasting it's usual serious, mature tone. Eyes narrowing in shock at the sudden shift, the team then proceeded to continue the remainder of their flight in silence.

At last, the awkward tension was broken as the peaks of towering mountains entered their line of sight. Sighing in relief, Cyborg carefully lowered the jet on the outskirts of the town. As the Titans approached the town, they couldn't help noticing the stares. Although none were hostile, and there weren't very many people, even Starfire refrained from her usual cheery state to a shy, quiet one. Robin sighed. They had just gone from one tense atmosphere into another. Though he couldn't blame them; they must be a strange sight- teens dawned in bright and dark colors, one with green skin, and another with robotic parts.

Finally, the civilians eased down, some even offering small smiles and waving. Walking by a shopkeeper who was sweeping the outside of his shop, Beast boy couldn't help catching a snippet of his conversation with a woman. " Do you think that we should head to the mountains to let the ghost know about these visitors," she asked him. Wide eyed, Beast boy turned to a little boy who was playing hopscotch with some other kids. Hey kid, do you know who 'the ghost' is?" He asked. "Of course I do! He's awesome! He always comes when there's trouble in town to help us. And sometimes when it's really quiet you can hear him playing music." The little boy said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Guys! Guys! Guess what I just found out!" The green Titan shouted, racing after his friends. "What is it?" Cyborg asked hesitantly. "There's a ghost that lives up in the mountains and he helps the town when it's in danger," Beast boy informed. Sharing a glance with one another, they silently elected Robin. "Well done Beast boy," he said, earning him surprised look from his teammates. "It was pretty suspicious that the town somehow managed to take down Professor Zoom." "So let me guess. Investigation time?" Cyborg questioned, raising an eyebrow. The smirk on Robin's face was all the answer he needed.

 **Yeah, so I made a slight Young Justice with Robin talking in that sarcastic way that we all love. Just a reminder that most of this is completely from my imagination (so sorry folks, but he doesn't actually have** ** _all_** **those cool powers). I'm not really sure what else to say, so. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . REVIEW!;)**


End file.
